The Real Death Note
by deadlyangel5239
Summary: LXLight yaoi in that order. what would happen if Light didn't find the Death Note? Who would find it? Read to find out! Sorry I'm not good with summaries... just ask Zorro-chan. rated for later chapters. 9


**The Real Death Note**

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!**_

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

Light Yagami was asked to help on the Kira case under Chief Yagami's recommendation. The taskforce was in their new headquarters built by L. Light was sitting on the couch in the investigation room meeting L for the first time. When Chief Yagami had told his family that he was working with L, Light had asked if he could help on the case. Chief Yagami had refused to allow Light on such a dangerous case, however Light kept asking until his father finally asked L if Light could help. Light was thrilled when a few days later L called him and told him to come to headquarters with his dad. When L had introduced himself, Light just barely managed to introduce himself without blushing and stammering. However he could not keep from blushing when L placed his hand on Light's lower back leading him to the couch on the other end of the room. Light and L were sitting on the couch with their backs on the armrests so they were facing each other. The back of the couch was against the wall so they could see the rest of the room from the corner of their eyes (A/N: they have great peripheral vision) and was far enough away that the taskforce couldn't hear them.

_Light's POV:_

"Why was Yagami-kun so insistent on joining the taskforce?" L asked me monotone.

"I wanted to join the taskforce before I knew you were involved, but even though I've helped on cases before the police wouldn't allow it. When I found out you were involved I was hoping you would take a look at my file and let me help. I-I want to catch Kira." I stated determinedly.

"Yagami-kun is very remarkable. I do believe that he would be an asset to the investigation." L stated calmly. "However, I do not think Yagami-kun will like who my main suspect is."

"Whether I like it or not doesn't matter. Kira deserves to be punished for his crimes. All that matters to me is that Kira is stopped." I said confidently and quietly, I couldn't shake the feeling that my dad would hear if I was too loud.

"May I ask why Yagami-kun is being so quiet when the others cannot hear us?" L asked watching me carefully.

"I-I just d-don't want to dist-turb them." I answered nervously glancing at my dad, seeing him watching us.

"Has Yagami-san done something to make Yagami-kun fear him?" L asked quietly leaning forward in that odd position he was sitting in.

"Y-you can c-call me L-Light, you know." I stuttered glancing at my dad.

"Will Light-kun please answer my question?" L asked, I shook my head.

"So who's your suspect?" I changed the subject.

"I cannot tell Light-kun that yet. I will inform Light-kun when it is time to arrest Kira."

"Okay, so can I see the information you've gathered?" I asked annoyed.

"First I would like to hear what Light-kun knows." L said making me forget my annoyance and blush.

"Um, I think that Kira is childish and hates to lose, proven by you confronting him. I would say Kira has an overdeveloped sense of justice, because he kills criminals. I also think that he's homophobic because known gay criminals and even known gay civilians are being brutally killed." I said blushing brightly with L studying me so closely. "I think he may be a cop because he has access to privileged information."

"Hmm… Light-kun is very skilled; he has come to the same conclusion as me." I don't know why but I felt really happy by the compliment.

"Umm, I was wondering if your suspect is one of the taskforce members." L smiled putting his thumb up to his mouth.

"Light-kun is also very perceptive. Yes, one of them is my suspect, however I will not tell Light-kun which."

"Your suspect is my dad." I stated matter-of-factly, glancing at my dad to find him still watching us.

"Why would Light-kun think that?" L asked biting his thumb and watching me carefully.

"He is a cop, he's on the taskforce, he lives in the right region, you were pushy about your questions pertaining to him, you said I wouldn't like your suspect, and I know for a fact that he is homophobic." I listed off every reason I had for suspecting my dad.

"Is that why Light-kun keeps glancing at Yagami-san, because he did something to hurt you?" L asked surprising me that he knew I was gay.

"How did you know I was gay?" I asked, L smirked.

"I figured it out because of Light-kun's reactions to me and what I have said. Now will Light-kun tell me why he is afraid of Yagami-san?"

"My dad had been working on a case and this guy I liked asked me out. My mom said I could go out with him. When he walked me to the door he kissed me and the next thing I knew he was on the ground and my dad was beating him saying horrible things and threatening him. Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me up to my room and backhanded me. He said he wouldn't have a fag for a son. At school the guy avoided me and word got around about what happened and I overheard the guy talking to his friends saying that getting in my pants wasn't worth getting beat-up." I said blushing and close to tears. I looked up at L briefly and saw that he seemed to be seriously pissed and was glaring at my dad in a way my dad wouldn't be able to see.

A/N: Will L comfort Light or just ignore it?

Cassa-chan: Zorro-chan! I typed it I finally typed it! *Glomps Zorro-chan*

Zorro-chan: *Ish glomped* That's great Cassa-chan now go glomp Niji

Cassa-chan: Okay! *Runs off to find Niji forgetting that Zorro-chan is also Niji.* Niji! Niji! NIJI!

Zorro-chan: Sorry about her she's just ummm… yeah I have no idea what she is *Huuuuuuge sweat drop* Sorry.


End file.
